Scorpion Sting
by Voyfemme
Summary: Tensions aboard Voyager are on the rise due to their encounter with Species 8472The Borg and the strain between the Captain and the First Officer JC, CT, PKPairing:JC CT, PT, Tu, HRating: PG13Type of Story: DramaLevel: 2


**Part 8: The Dark Pages**

**Page 1: Scorpion's Sting**

_Summary_:

Tensions aboard Voyager are on the rise due to their encounter with Species 8472/The Borg and the strain between the Captain and the First Officer (J/C, CT, PK)

_Pairing:_J/C CT, PT, Tu, H _Rating_: PG-13 _Type of Story:_ Drama _Level_: 2

* * *

**Part 8: The Dark Pages**

**Page 1: Scorpion's Sting**

The anger still raged within him, but he forced himself to concentrate on her words. She was correct. For the good of the crew, for her and for himself they had to begin to work together. They had been working apart for too long since this whole crisis began.

"All right."

"It may take us too long to modify the deflector to open a singularity to take us back to space. I don't want to be unprepared when 8472 reaches us. I think it's best that we convince that female drone to open it for us as she knows exactly how to do it."

"She's not going to do so willingly. She wants to find out if the modified nanoprobes will work and if you are correct and 8472 is bent on destroying everything, then that is something that we should know also." His voice was low and he knew that the black look was still on his face.

"That's why I think that it is wise that we fight 8472 with the help of the Collective. Doing so will give them a 'bone' if you will and will convince her that we still have an alliance. I know that she would want to return to the collective, so she'll open a singularity into the Delta Quadrant."

"Agreed. My concern is still what happens when we return to normal space. I still think that once she is in full contact with the Collective, they would attempt to assimilate us. They would then know, if we make it back, that the nanoprobes work, and they may decide that they could risk assimilating us to get at the technology."

"If there was only some way to intercept their neural communications, to break her link with the Collective. They would think that she had been killed and this would enable us to stop her from doing anymore damage to Voyager. Without the Collective, as an individual, she would not know how to function."

"Captain, I believe that we can do just that. We know that there is transponder somewhere in Cargo bay two near the regeneration alcoves that controls her neural link to Collective. The only thing is that as soon as someone begins to tamper with it, the drones notice it. If we can distract her somehow, I think that maybe B'Elanna can find away to disable it."

Kathryn looked pointedly at Chakotay, but she noticed that his forehead was lines and realized that he was deep in thought.

"Lt. Torres, please report to sickbay." He activated his Combadge

"On my way"

"How do you propose that we distract her Commander?"

"By linking me to the collective. From my experience, it seems that there is only one instruction that is heard over the link, the Collective's. I'm betting that she would not know how to deal with two conflicting messages over the link would certainly distract her."

The doors opened and B'Elanna entered Sickbay. She stared at the two senior officers who seemed to be facing off. They looked warily at each other. From being on the bridge during the entire collaboration between the Captain and the Borg, she knew that they did not agree with each other on the course of action for dealing with the Borg and 8472. She also knew Chakotay, and looking at him and listening to him bark out orders and reprimanding her especially, she realized that he was angry. Very angry. Still they were her commanding officers and now was certainly not the time for dealing with any personal feelings, they were all in grave danger.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes B'Elanna, we want to try and disable the neural net on the Borg done. Any ideas?"

B'Elanna's mind raced with possibilities. Finally she settled on one. The whole process took less than two minutes. "If we initiate a power surge while the link is active, we should be able to disrupt it. But as we learnt from the Borg autopsy, we can't do that without the drone being aware of it."

"We have some ideas on that. B'Elanna, I remember how to initiate a link using a subspace transceiver, and project my thoughts through the link." It took some effort to keep his thoughts off of Riley. "I believe that I can distract her by communicating with her over the link."

"Very well. Lt. Torres, inform the doctor of our plan and the two of you report to the Cargo Bay and begin the necessary modifications. Commander Chakotay will join you when he's finished here."

"Yes Captain." With that she left.

"Commander, understand that this is only going to be done if the Borg show any hint of trying to assimilate us. I am going to initiate Com silence between us, but I will contact you using a code if I want you to disable the link. Remain in Cargo bay two with Torres and the Doctor until I give the word."

"Aye Captain, what is the code?"

Kathryn thought for a moment and looked directly into Chakotay's eyes. The rage he saw in them matched his own and the realization made him flinch involuntarily.

"Scorpion."

Chakotay looked at her in surprise. "Why Scorpion?"

"Because if I give the order, that's when the Scorpion would attempt to sting the fox that is helping it across the river."

Without another word, Kathryn marched out of Sickbay.

Chakotay got going quickly. There was no time to lose, because he knew she would give the order. He was certain of it.

* * *

"Bridge to Chakotay,

Scorpion."

Kathryn gave the order. She had realized that this would be a real possibility from the time that Chakotay told her that the Borg had started the war with species 8472. Chakotay was correct, the Borg were not to be trusted to uphold their end of the alliance, even if it meant that it would help them assimilate species 8472. She watched as Seven of Nine was distracted by Chakotay's thoughts and then rendered unconscious when the power surge shorted her neural link. With a cold voice, she ordered her to be taken to sickbay.

* * *

Chakotay sat at a corner table with his back to the Messhall doors. He did not want to be disturbed. He didn't know what he was doing there. He didn't want to eat, but his body was calling out for nourishment. Three days had passed since they had disabled Seven of Nine making it the seventh day that they had been on 24 hour Red Alert Status. There had been no more engagements between the Borg, Species 8472 and Voyager. But they knew that they were a long way from being out of the woods. From long-range sensor scans, they had at least four months of crossing the heart of Borg Space and maybe another four months before they were on the perimeter of their space, traveling at maximum warp. He didn't know if the crew would be able to withstand being in Red Alert for that long. He didn't know if he would be able to.

"Chakotay," B'Elanna sat down opposite him. She had to draw up a chair and do some maneuvering to get into the small space at the table. She did so deliberately, ignoring his mental "do not disturb" signs. He sighed in surrender.

"Hi B'Elanna, how are you?"

"As well as can be expected at this time. But I think that the question is how are you?"

"Same as you."

"I don't think so. When I'm in a rage, I throw things, break people's noses and tend to make a lot of noise. People who have enraged me know it, without any doubt. You on the other hand get very quiet and when you do speak, you lash out at any and every one, regardless of if they are the one who pissed you off in the first place."

"I'm not angry"

B'Elanna snorted. "Try that one with Harry, Chakotay, not with me. I've known you for too long. You're passed angry. You're enraged."

"Well then Lt., if that is so maybe you should take a hint and leave." His voice was unnaturally quiet.

"No."

Chakotay glared at her. B'Elanna glared back. He forgot who he was dealing with. She had come a long way since they had first boarded Voyager, but she was still very capable of being as stubborn and unmoving as she had always been.

"You and the Captain had a major fight over this situation didn't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

B'Elanna looked really hurt at that. "It must have been a really big one for you to lie to me Chakotay. You've refused to answer my questions before, but you have never lied to me."

Chakotay mentally kicked himself. He was lashing out, and she had been the one who was taking the brunt of it.

"Sorry B'Elanna. This goes no further than you and I. Yes we did have a large 'disagreement' her plans to deal with the Borg and Species 8472 and yes I am angry with her."

"Why?"

"Because she almost got us all killed or possibly assimilated, why else!"

"She is the Captain and we follow her orders. You of all people understand that. You've been Starfleet. You make your suggestions and unless you really don't trust your Captain, you follow, even if it means death."

"It has NOTHING to do with TRUST" Chakotay hissed through clenched teeth. He clenched his fists and stopped just short of hitting the table with them.

"It doesn't?

"No." Chakotay realized that he had indeed confirmed that it did by his own reactions.

"Then what does it have to do with?"

Even if he wanted to tell her, he couldn't. He didn't know. He had avoided all thoughts on the matter, filling his mind with duties and status reports. With her accusations, she was forcing him to think about it, something that he just did not want to do. He got up to leave.

"Chakotay sit down!" B'Elanna ordered.

Chakotay lost it. "I don't think so_ Lieutenant. _And if you ever talk to me that way again, you'll find yourself spending the rest of the voyage home in the Brig. _Clear!_

B'Elanna stood up and the rage in her face matched his. "Perfectly. Permission to Leave_ Sir!_

"Dismissed." Chakotay almost spat out through clenched teeth. B'Elanna marched out of the Messhall, hair flying and hands clenched.

Chakotay wheeled around meaning to storm out himself and his eyes fell on Tuvok's raised eyebrow and the Captain's veiled look. He didn't think that there was anyone else in the Messhall. They had been talking softly during most of their conversation, but when he reprimanded her, his voice had risen significantly and he knew that Tuvok and the Captain must have heard them. He came up to their table swiftly and said,

"Captain, Lt."

"Commander" came the various responses. With a sharp nod of his head, he exited the Messhall passing Harry and Tom on his way.

* * *

"Being under constant red alert seems to be having a detrimental effect on the crew. There seem to be a marked increase in flares in temper and nervousness." Tuvok observed.

"I know Tuvok, it is to be expected. This situation has everyone on edge." Kathryn had a worried look on her face as she sighed.

"I must admit, I have never heard the Commander use such a tone with Lt. Torres. His voice lacks the usual calm with which he normally speaks; he sounds extremely angry. I'm not too sure what she would have done to warrant such behavior."

Kathryn's face hardened. "I don't think that it is anything that B'Elanna has done, I think that the Commander is lashing out and she just happened to be there."

"It is still non typical behavior for the Commander. What ever the issue is, it has caused him great disquiet to for him to give such an action."

Kathryn looked swiftly at her security officer. How long has it been since she was able to slip something past him. He was a picture of innocence, but she knew that he had picked up on the tension between her and Chakotay. She knew that he was giving her advice, without being intrusive.

"Yes it has."

Tuvok began to eat. He knew that Kathryn would do what was logical to ensure the emotional welfare of her crew. He knew that it would ensure her emotional well being also.

* * *

"Do you see what I mean?" Harry asked Tom in a quiet subdued voice. "Something is wrong with Chakotay and I know that it has something to do with the Captain. They are definitely not as close as they used to be."

"When Sam mentioned it to me, I thought that it was just because of the crisis that we are in. But from the looks of it, it seems that something is definitely bothering Chakotay. I hope that B'Elanna is OK"

Harry looked at him. He knew where that sentiment was coming from. "I was on my way to Engineering to pick up some status updates that B'Elanna was working on, but Robin wanted me to take a look at the science consul. She says it's malfunctioning. Will you pick up those updates from Engineering for me before you go to the Bridge?"

"Sure, anything for you buddy."

Tom leaped off the chair and after quickly bussing his tray, he proceeded out of the Messhall, leaving Harry staring at him, grinning.

"Well that took a lot of convincing."

* * *

"She was assimilated at a very young age, the collective is all she knows. She might not want to stay." For some unknown reason, he felt the resentment building again.

"I think that she might. We have something that the Borg could never offer...friendship." Kathryn focused on Chakotay. She knew that he was still upset over what had happened between them during the Borg and Species 8472. Frankly so was she. But she wanted him to know that she considered their friendship more important than those feelings.

Chakotay hesitated for a slight minute and did what he knew he had to do to ensure that their friendship, or at very least their working relationship, endured.

"I want you to know that disobeying your orders was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do."

"I understand." She didn't really, but she hoped that in time she would. "And I respect the decision you made even though I disagree with it. What's important is that in the end we got through this together. I don't ever want that to change."

That part he could agree with readily enough. "Agreed"

"Good. Well I think it's time we got back to our bridge."

"No argument there."

* * *

B'Elanna was seated on her couch and she groaned when she heard the chime. She had pulled a 15-hr shift that day and she had hoped to catch a good night's sleep before she reported back to duty in 8hrs. 'Well as good a night's sleep as anyone could get when they were traveling through the heart of Borg territory with Bio-ships which could appear at any time', she thought.

The door chime sounded.

"Come in" she called.

Chakotay entered.

B'Elanna's face darkened when she saw him as she remembered their argument at lunchtime. She stood at attention.

"Sir!"

Chakotay winced. He knew that he brought her strict adherence to protocol on himself

"B'Elanna, at ease. I came here because I owe you an apology for my behavior at lunchtime. I know that you are concerned about me and you want to help. But you hit some sore points, you brought up some things that I didn't want to face now. I just reacted and I lashed out at you. I am sorry." He turned away from her.

B'Elanna was surprised at his apology. She didn't know what to expect when she saw him outside of her door, but this was not it. She walked over to the couch and made herself comfortable. She noticed that he seemed to be holding himself less rigidly than he did at lunch.

"Did you speak to the Captain?"

Chakotay turned and looked at her. Making a decision, he crossed the room and sat next to her on the couch.

"Yes."

"Are you two OK now? Harry, Tom, Ayala and Samantha have voiced their concern about what was going on between you and the Captain. They can see the strain in your relationship."

"We've begun to make amends, but I think it will take a while for us to go back to the way things were before."

B'Elanna got a mischievous glint in her eye. Chakotay caught it. "Which was what exactly?"

"Running the betting pool for Tom?" He knew. "Careful Lt." He wore a serious face, but she thought she could see a smile peeking through.

She raised her arms in mock surrender. "OK, OK just asking." They shared a laugh. B'Elanna got serious.

"Any time you need to talk Chakotay."

That surprised him. He didn't think that she would have opened up to him again like after what happened at lunch. He was grateful for it. He touched her arm.

"Thanks" and with that he left.

B'Elanna sat on the couch for a long time afterwards, deep in thought. At last she gave a deep sigh and got herself to bed.

The End

**Part 8: The Dark Pages**

**Page 12: The Loss**


End file.
